World's End Dancehall
by Butterfly Ninja 14
Summary: Len is constantly bullied. His only friend and lover, Rin finds out something that he's been hiding from everyone and is determined to stop him. Will she be able to? Story is better than summary.
1. Can I take your hand and steal you away?

**Yay! Another story! :D**

**This means I'm currently working on…six stories right now. O.o**

**Oh well. **

**This is my first attempt at writing a tragedy. Right now, I'm obsessed with the song World's End Dancehall. I love Miku and Luka's version, but right now I'm currently obsessed with Len and Rin's version.**

**Right now I'm also kind of obsessed with LenxMiku, but I thought I'd make this story a LenxRin fan fiction.**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

"L-let me go!" Len said.

Kaito smirked and pushed Len against the locker even harder.

"Let me go! Please!" Len said.

"And what will happen if we don't?" Gakupo said.

"U-uh," Len stuttered.

"Leave him alone!" a girl said.

Everyone looked to see who said that.

They saw a girl with short blonde hair with a large, white bow in it, and bright blue eyes. She didn't look happy about what Gakupo and Kaito were doing to Len.

"Rin-chan!" Len said. He smiled.

Gakupo and Kaito smirked at her as she walked to them confidently. She leaned closely to Kaito.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop what you're doing," she said to him.

"But what if I don't feel like doing that?" Kaito said.

Rin said nothing, instead, she grabbed Kaito's wrist and squeezed it as hard as she could.

Kaito groaned in pain and let go of Len. Len fell to the floor.

"Now get lost," Rin said.

Kaito and Gakupo nodded and ran away.

"Thanks, Rin-chan," Len said.

"No problem, but you really need to learn to stand up for yourself, you know?" she said as she knelt down next to him.

"Yeah, I know," Len sighed. Rin put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

Rin smiled and stood up. Then she extended her arm out to him. He grabbed it and she helped him up. Then she embraced him in a tight hug.

Len smiled and snuggled against his girlfriend. Rin kissed him on the cheek.

"You're amazing," she said. "Don't let anyone tell you that you're not."

Len smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

Rin smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rin," Len said.

"Yeah?" Rin asked.

"I love you," he told her.

Rin smiled and blushed a little.

"I love you too, Len," she replied.

Then she looked up and kissed him.

_Rin, I love you, and…and you're my reason to keep living._ He thought.

**I'm so tired right now.**

**Random fact: I finished the second half of that chapter today in class. I also started the second chapter in class too. I'll try to finish it tomorrow.**

**So…what'd you think? I'd love to know! :) Please review!**

**I'm going to try to upload this story every Monday.**


	2. With a hopstep shall we dance?

**I'm so sorry it took way longer to upload than I said it would! D:**

**I'm sorry!**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

"Wow! The sunset looks so pretty today!" Rin said.

Len smiled.

"You say that every day," he told her.

"Well, it's true! The sunset does look really pretty every day!" she laughed.

Len giggled and put his arm around her.

"That's true," he said.

Rin smiled at him, he smiled back at her.

_True, the sunset is beautiful. But it's not nearly as beautiful as you are. _Len thought.

"Hey, Len," Rin said.

"Yeah?" Len replied.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Sure!" he said, standing up and extending his arm out to her.

Rin smiled and grabbed his hand. He helped her up.

Once she was standing up, Len held her right hand in his left hand, and put his right hand on her waist. Rin blushed and smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?" she asked.

Len smiled and nodded.

_5, 6, 7, 8!_

Len stepped back, Rin stepped forward. Then Rin stepped back and Len stepped forward. He raised his left hand and twirled her.

This was the first time in a while that they had danced with each other.

"Len," Rin said.

"Yes?" Len replied.

"I love you," she said.

Len smiled.

"I love you too, Rin," he replied.

Rin blushed and smiled.

After the dance, Len pulled Rin closer to him.

He hugged her tight, and kissed her.


	3. Goodbye and take care I say to the world

**Last chapter! **

**Special thanks to Vocaloid302, Kiseki-tan, and Rillian I' Austriche, for reviewing! Thank you! :)**

**I don't own Vocaloid. (Random fact: I'm listening to Len and Rin's version of World's End Dancehall right now.)**

_Flashback._

"_Geek!"_

"_Loser!"_

"_Nerd!" _

"_Dork!"_

"_Why don't you just die already?"_

_End Flashback._

Len hugged his knees close to his chest.

Earlier that day, while he was getting some things out of his locker, Kaito, Gakupo, and Lily had ganged up on him, and started calling him names. And then practically everyone who was in the hall had joined in. Rin, a few teachers, and the principal had managed to break it up, and Kaito, Gakupo, and Lily were suspended while everybody else received detention.

"I can't take it anymore," Len muttered. "I wish I was dead."

Rin gasped.

She put her arm around him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

A few minutes later, she stood up and grabbed his hand, helping him stand up too.

Once Len was standing. Rin held his left hand in her right hand. Then she used her free hand to grab his other hand and place it on her waist. After that, she put her left hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's dance," she said softly.

"Okay," Len replied.

_5, 6, 7, 8._

They started to dance.

_It feels like I'm melting into you._ They both thought. _It feels so wonderful._

After they danced, Len's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and pushed the "Read Message" button.

He read the text message and dropped his phone.

"What did it say?" Rin asked picking up the phone and reading the message.

**From: Gakupo**

**Received: 5:30 PM**

**Fuck you! Can't you tell that no one likes you?**

Rin gasped.

"How did he get your number?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Len replied.

The phone rang again; Rin hit "Read Message" and started to read.

**From: Kaito**

**Received: 5:31 PM**

**You're such a loser.**

"What does that one say?" Len asked, looking over Rin's shoulder and reading the message.

"What the hell!" Rin said. "How are they getting your number?"

The phone rang again.

**From: Lily**

**Received: 5:32 PM**

**Just die already!**

Len took the phone from Rin and threw it.

It landed about fifteen feet away, breaking as it hit the ground.

Then he hugged Rin tightly, pressing his lips against hers.

A minute later, he broke the kiss and let go of her.

He walked to the edge of the rooftop, and turned around to face Rin.

"Len, what are you doing?" Rin said, walking towards him.

Rin, I love you, thank you for everything, and…goodbye," he said.

Then he closed his eyes and started leaning back.

"No!" Rin screamed.

She reached out to grab his hand, but it was too late.

"Len!" she screamed. She started crying.

_Goodbye everyone._ She thought as she jumped off the building.

"Len!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to her.

"Rin," he said, hugging her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I couldn't live without you," she replied, holding onto him as tightly as she could.

"I love you," Len said to her.

"I love you too," Rin replied.

They looked down; they were about forty feet above the ground now.

They took a deep breath and looked into each other's eyes.

"We'll be okay," Len assured Rin

"O-okay," She said.

"Goodbye and take care," they whispered right before they hit the ground.

**I think I'm going to start crying.**

**This is the first time I've written a tragedy story before. And this is defiantly the darkest story I've ever written.**

**What'd you think? Please review. :)**


End file.
